The Vampire Diaries Season 4
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Just read..and review..This idea came to me in a dream..And the first chapter took forever. Inspired by the books. Our tv cast will return shortly don't worry ;


The Vampire Diaries Season 4

Prologue

Just read..and review..This idea came to me in a dream..

Mid-morning on her twentieth birthday, Elena Gilbert crouched in her bedroom estranged in her comforter wearing her favorite jeans. She fingered at the novel at her hands-Tahereh Mafi's teen dystopian _Shatter Me_, which only made her depressed-and instead of picking it up she pushed it off her bed, grabbed her iPod, turning The Pierce's _Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge_ up to full volume, exorcising her demons through the romantic and scheming sirening of the sisters. Of course, two years later, it was still fully impossible to forget. How could forget how vampires had torn apart her life and her future. She closed her eyes, and didn't even to bother to cry. This was the most peaceful birthday she'd had in many years.

All that Elena knew was that the Originals were dead because of her and Esther, the Salvatore's had left town when she told both of them it was never going to be, and all of her friends had left town. Elena spent her days writing papers and attempting to start a book while Alaric slept around with Meredith and continued the endless task of grading papers.

Elena's _Mikaila- So in Love with Two_ tone sounded interrupting Catherine's deep _It Was You. _She looked at the caller ID- Caroline Forbes. She pressed unlock.

"How's NYC treating you, Care?"

"_Pfft, I didn't call to talk about my mundane life Elena- though you know how I love to talk about myself._"

"I think we can find something in common when it comes to have _mundane_ lives."

"_Don't make this difficult Elena. I know these words have close to no meaning: Happy Birthday."_

Elena smirked. "Thanks, Care. Even Alaric forgot."

"_Him and his damn doctor"_

_"Thanks, _Care."

"Yeah, sorry. So Jeremy didn't even call?"

"I haven't talked to my supposed brother in months. He's head over heels for some girl in Denver."

"Oooh, I bet Bonnie didn't like that-ohhh."

"Yeah, remember I'm not talking to Bonnie either."

"_..._"

"Oh, but you are."

"_Not really, she just updated me she was still living near her mom Abby and she's going steady with Jamie or whatever."_

"Well good for her."

"_Well..if Jer is head over heel for someone, she's probably a vampire_."

"Yeah, probably.."

"_Speaking of vampires-"_

"No speaking of vampires." Elena interrupted, but was then interpreted herself when a gust of wind blew un as her window was thrown open.

"For real?" Elena went to shut it as her phone was suddenly gone from her hand.

"Hello Elena."_ Oh God please don't be Katherine._

Elena spun around. Standing by her wall in a crème trench coat was a tall blond woman Elena had never met. The woman brought the phone to her ear. "Is this Caroline? Caroline Forbes? Well Caroline Elena has to go now so we'll definitely talk later." She suddenly threw the phone to Elena and Elena caught it.

"Tell Caroline you'll text you later."

Elena talked into the phone. "I'll text you later."

Elena slowly lowered the phone from her ear and pressed End Call with a confused look on her face.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Elena." the blond girl stepped forward.

"I've heard that way too many times before. Déjà vou."

"Déjà vou indeed." She stepped closer and Elena stepped back against the still flying open window.

"Close that, will you?" Elena shut the window.

"So, I'm Allison." she offered a smile.

Elena did not accept it. "Are..you a vampire?"

"I am not. And I'm not sad about it." Allison walked over to Elena's bed, looking around the room and picking up Elena's book by the corner of the page, and dropped it on the floor.

"Then what..?"

"I'm a Guardian. Your guardian. Well, not your individual Guardian. I also watch over Caroline Forbes." Allison said, plopping down on the bed.

"My..Guardian?" Elena stepped closer.

"Well, yeah. Not like a Guardian Angel, but that's sort of my job description. Anyway, I come from a place called the Dark Dimension."

"The Dark Dimension." Elena repeated. God, not more super natural stuff. Sometimes it just sucks to be a chosen doppelganger.

Allison suddenly stood up."Are you ready to go? I came here to escort you actually."

"To where?"

"To the Dark Dimension of course. Come on." Allison beckoned as she turned for the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Allison." Elena shook her head to prove what she meant.

"Please Elena, just come with me. I'm your _Guardian_."

"Well you suck at your job."

Elena followed Allison out the house to her car outside Elena's window.

Elena climbed into the car's passengers seat. She sighed and looked out the window. _How was it dark already?_ Allison eyed Elena and smiled. It's going to be a long ride. Get comfortable.

An hour into the ride, Allison hit Elena over the head and for the doppelganger the world went black.

"_I'm sorry Elena. This is the only way. I'm so..sorry."_

Allison massaged Elena's denim thigh the rest of the trip until they reached their destination.

_"Thank you for bringing her here, Allison."_

_"As If I had a choice." -_

_"Give me a kiss." .._

_"Is she almost awake?"-_

_"Nearly."_

_"You go ahead and take her Marie."-_

_"Thanks again, Allison. Go to the Forbes girl."_

_"Right away, my love."-_

...

"Wake up Elena Gilbert." A young velvety voice said.

Elena opened her eyes. Still blackness.

"Stand up and I will be able to remove your blindfold in am minute."

"Are you Marie?" Elena asked as Marie helped her up off of a flat rug.

"Yes. You must of been awake to hear my name."

"Where's Allison?" she questioned.

"Allison is not here. She went with Caroline Forbes."

"What does she want with Caroline?" asked Elena.

"You need not worry about your friend now. Allison only wants to talk to her."

Marie was leading Elena down a corridor now. When they came to a stop, the blindfold was removed, they were close in front of a large wooden door. "Please go Inside, Elena."

'What-" But Marie pushed her inside and shut the door behind her.

Elena thought she was locked in and tried the door forcefully with no luck. She looked around her. She was in a large library/study that reminded her of the Salvatore Boardinghouse's. She then noticed a woman was sitting in the sofa with a large grimore by the looks of it. Elena instantly recognized her. She closed the grimore and stood.

"Where am I?"

"The Dark Dimension of course, Elena. I thought you'd never arrive."

"So this is the...Dark Dimension?"

"A part of it. Well actually, this house is a kind of void between our worlds."

"You're not making any sense." Elena said.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her doe eyes.

This woman was obviously doppelganger.

"I am Tatiya Petrova."

"But..there's no way.." Elena whispered.

"There is always a way."

"What..."

"Happy twentieth birthday, Elena."

"Well, my birthday was sort of yesterday because I'm pretty sure it's probably after midnight."

"There is no time here. That is why I am still alive."

"So nobody gets old in the Dark Dimension?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Pretty much, since half the dimension is vampires. Allison and Marie are guardians thought. I'll explain what those are later. They serve me though."

"And Allison and Marie are dating?" Elena asked.

"Yes, even thought they try and hide it from me, those two are lovers." Tatiya answered. "Please, Elena, sit.

Tatiya offered Elena some tea and brought a chair up to sit across from her. "Sorry the place is so messy."

Elena looked around the study. She now noticed all the strange objects and things that seemed to be collected around the room amongst the tall un-orderly stacks of books. "I've seen worse," which was a lie. Elena looked over her tea at Tatiya. Brown unruly hair tied in all sorts of ways, frazzled doe eyes, thin bone structure and a crooked smile. And alternate reflection of Elena herself. This was Tatiya, the woman who the Originals Elijah and Klaus had loved an thousand years ago. She looked so messy and lost, yet so wise and intelligent, and of course, strikingly drop-dead beautiful. This was the woman Elena looks were essentially based after, passed down from Tatiya to eventually Charlotte and her to Katherine and eventually through Isobel to Elena. Elena was the third doppelganger.

"I work for a people called Celestial Court in order to stay here. They assigned me the guardians Allison and Marie. They know my link to _you_. Elena, you are an important piece of an unknown puzzle."

Tatiya poured her some more tea that Elena thought was delicious.

"So why am I so important to this.._Celestial_-whatever?" Elena asked and pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders.

Tatiya got up and lit a fire in the fireplace. "I'm afraid I don't know. And I don't know if they want to hurt you. But I won't let them. In need to protect my line since Katherine wasn't doing much of a good job of that."

"So you know Katherine?" Elena decided that she could trust Tatiya, and relaxed, putting her toes on the rest table and caressing her mug. She looked down into the purplish tea and played with the tea tag.

"She doesn't know me. She was a mischievously two-timing vampire, I can tell you that which you already know. It's pretty much hurt faulty that you got into so much trouble with the Salvatore's. Well, it was merely coincidence that Isobel's family came back to the new world."

"Not much we can do about it."

"Not much." the 1000 year old repeated.

"So..what now? I mean what do I do? I am I supposed to go back to living my boring lonely life?"

"No..right now you sit and chat with me in the warm place. I decided it wasn't safe enough for you to stay here, as much as I'd love to have you in my home."

"Because of the Celestials are here."

"Not here, but too close. I need to talk with them."

"Did they send for you to get me?"

"Yes. I want you somewhere safer though, so one of my guardians will be here to take you back in a few hours. They'll give you the details later." Tatiya sat cross legged on the floor and moved her grimore next to her.

She looked back at Elena. "So the Originals.."

"Ester, the Original witch, used my blood to kill them."

"And what happened to Esther?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, she doesn't seem to have been causing anyone any trouble so I guess we don't need to worry about her then."

"Yeah," Elena muttered in response.

"Elena..how did Esther kill them exactly?"

"She told me she needed my blood to do it since it was... _your _blood that turned them. She put a drop in their drinks, linking them together. She used a spell to secure it, and then she must have killed one of them."

"Really..I know a little about spells, but that is very interesting.."

"What?"

"Nothing...Elena, I have something I need to show you something."

Elena followed Tatiya with her eyes around the room. Tatiya scanned the shelves and picked up a small chest. She brought the chest and put in front of Elena. She opened the lid. Inside were seven small glass urns. There was tiny writing on the sides. Elena recognized it as Viking script. _Their names in the language of the Originals._

"In these urns are parts of the souls of the originals as well as some of my blood that I used for this seal. When a vampire dies, all the matter inside should be gone. But in a few of these, there's still some ash."

"So you think..?"

"I'm not necessarily saying the originals aren't not gone from the Earth, I just think either their bodies or still some of their soul looms, I wouldn't be surprised since some of Mystic Falls are an area of laylines."

"What are lay lines?" Elena asked.

"Crossings of power, coincidence. Left by former collections of magic and the supernatural, or emotions or feelings. You do recall the town of Mystic Falls is a place of many a turmoil."

"Ha, yeah."

"Well, Elena it's going late, would like to get some rest?"

"Um, yeah that would be great."

Tatiya led Elena back into the hall down some steps into a guestroom.

"Please rest, and one of my girls will be here for you in a few short hours."

And she was gone.

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
